Sylphon RnD/Changelog
The changelogs of this mod are gathered here for easy access. Versions for 0.9.1 0.9.5 Changes: - Added Core Blueprint Package to Nex starts - Reworked nullspace skip system slightly and readded it to Ascordia and Silverhead - Iridescent will no longer spawn in Remnant fleets cause it sucks. Might rework it one day, but not now - Added various 0.9.1a functionality Balancing: - Increased Indulgence damage from 10 to 20, increased refire rate to 1.8s. Now more bursty and slightly improved dps - Increased ammo count of all Exalt missile launchers and lowered OP costs - Reduced Equilibrium base shield efficiency from 0.6 to 0.7 - Adjusted ship prices in accordance with 0.9.1a values Bugfixes: - Fixed various Sylphon shipsystem graphics rendering incorrectly, which was introduced some 6 months back - Fixed Flux Exchanger using outdated code to check for nullspace conduits, which caused issues with Outcast ships Versions for 0.9 0.9.4c Changes: - Reworked Raphiel to fire in larger bursts with lower per-missile damage. Less effective against armour now, but gained a bit more firepower against shields. Balancing: - Lowered Adloquium's per-shot damage and lowered refire delay to make the burst damage less abusive - Lowered Catharsis armor and shield values - Lowered Disavowal range by 50su and fixed flux values - Lowered Celika's dissipation from 300 to 250 and shield efficiency from 0.7 to 0.9 - Removed Exalt ammo regeneration and upped base ammo to compensate (subject to further change depending on how they perform) - Halved RoF for Celemency pulse - Changed the Catharsis' missile battery to fragmentation damage Bugfixes: - Fixed an issue with the Metafalica's guns that caused them to fire off-target - Fixed an issue with the Metafalica's burst rounds that caused them to sometimes reorient 0.9.4a/b Changes: - Trails on Sylphon weapons are now considerably less CPU/GPU intesive at excessive time slowdown/speedup, at the cost of small amounts of visual pop-in at those moments for very fast projectiles - Added Ambush Spec hullmod to Dread Eagle, boosting active vent rate by 50% - Increased Dread Eagle flux capacaity from 16000 to 18000 and reduced dissipation from 500 to 400 - Changed Paja to be magazine-based Bugfixing: - Fixed some errors regarding the Frelia's convertable hangars - The Drone Carrier hullmod now properly sounds an error when mounting incompatible LPCs - Fixed Sylvetra crash error - Fixed chain-lightning style weapons such as the Clemency Ping triggering multiple times if the ship moved fast enough 0.9.4 Changes: - New engine colour for most ships - Changed Silverhead to skimmer system due to various issues with nullspace skip Balancing: - Adjusted a few more ship prices - Lowered Rakia flux capacity from 18000 to 14000 - Improved Harrow's tracking ability 0.9.3d Additions: - Added Vesperon support Changes: - Changed the Sylphon paintjob some Balancing: - Readjusted DP values for multiple ships Bugfixes: - Fixed broken MagicLib check on game load 0.9.3c Changes: - Changed Valestri mount types around a bit. Medium hardpoints are now missile mounts while small hardpoints are now energy Balancing: - Increased Valestri's dissipation from 600 to 650 - Some more minor adjustments to ship prices 0.9.3b Bugfixes: - Fixed the Exalt fix 0.9.3a Bugfixes: - Fixed crash that happens when installing Shield Bypass on a ship with a Nullpoint Shield - Improved AI handling of Exalts 0.9.3 Changes: - The Metafalica's Type-3 shells are now splitter-shells - Updated the hullmod description for the Variable Ammo Loader - The Sylvetra's nanobots have had their metal-to-ammo gain rebalanced; they are now slightly better at refilling high-ammo weapons and slightly worse at refilling low-OP weapons (most notable on Reaper-like torpedoes) - Added a small sound effect to the Sylvetra's nanobots when refilling a missile Bugfixes: - Fixed the Frelia having incorrect shield color - The Ravana now properly uses two Embrace S instead of two Embraces - The Embrace S can no longer be gained from blueprints, and does not show up in refit Balancing: - Adjusted the base prices of most weapons and some ships to be more within vanilla ranges - Reduced Valestri shield efficiency from 0.9 to 1.0 0.9.2a Additions: - Added a new Hydroponics industry exclusive to Sylpheed Station, which replaces its old Farming industry - Nexerelin support Changes: - Catharsis is now a drone fighter - Sylphon markets now generally have AI cores on their industries; bigger markets have more cores Balancing: - The Nanobot Beam now deals its extra damage in smaller amounts at a time (same overall DPS) - Nerfed Catharsis across the board - Furika dissipation lowered from 300 to 250 - Replekia OP reduced from 310 to 260 - Catora OP reduced from 55 to 50 - Silverhead - dissipation reduced from 450 to 400 - top speed reduced to 70 - acceleration reduced to 60 - Etrika top speed reduced to 60 - Dread Eagle top speed reduced to 60 - Eolia dissipation reduced to 400 - Tilia dissipation reduced to 200 - Tarima dissipation reduced to 350 - Replekia dissipation reduced to 800 - Ravana - hitpoints reduced to 400 - weapons changed to miniature Embrace with lower damage and without EMP cycler feature - Valestri dissipation reduced to 600 - Lowered Stricture S damage by 20% Bugfixes: - The Apocastasis' secondary effect now works as intended (broke during some unknown patch, maybe even at release) - Actually implemented the balance change for the Dread Eagle properly - Hopefully fixed a crash related to hullmods that remove shields and the Prototype Nullpoint Shield - Fixed some issues with sylph core detection for eccentric cores 0.9.2 Additions: - Added the Networked Targeting Linkup hullmod, which is exclusive to Sylph Core ships - Added the Sylvetra nanotech cruiser - More not yet available additions (unless you console them in) - Added GraphicsLib support (GraphicsLib still won't be required, though. Things will just look nicer if you have it now) - Added a number of of special ships you may for now encounter randomly in Sylphon fleets on rare occasions Removals: - Removed Okarra - Removed Hymnon - Removed Hubris Changes: - Reworked the Sylph Core installation code so that it now uses skins instead of weird behind-the-scenes magic - Sylph Core variants now have unique sprites - Updates to some sprites - Upgraded Replekia with fancy vernier thrusters - Reworked Valestri to fit the Okarra's now vacant role as anvil - Changed the sounds of the Götterdämmerung (credits to MesoTroniK) Balancing: - Increased Equilibrium supply costs to 55/55 - Lowered Dread Eagle's dissipation from 750 to 500 and increased flux capacity from 10000 to 16000 (This is an experimental change to more firmly establish the Dread Eagle as a hit-and-run skirmisher. The Scourge Eagle remains unchanged as it's meant to be a different kind of ship) Known Issues: - Apocatastasis special effect doesn't apply properly, granting basically no damage bonus whatsoever (Laserboi is on the case) 0.9.1 Additions: - Added the Synastry and its built-in weapon, the Apocatastasis *that* fast 5 times - Added some secret things that aren't yet obtainable Changes: - The Frelia no longer has super-heavy mount points; instead, it has two large energy slots (which can still be turned to fighter bays if left empty) - Moved multiple weapon blueprints into the rare category - Added new sprites for Sylpheed Station and Ozma Station - Random behind the scenes adjustments for stuff - Minor system spawning adjustments - Added "Stable Locations" to the two Sylphon systems - Adjusted blueprint rarities for most ships - Removed Sylphon experimental BP package - Updated autofit tags for most weapons Bugfixes: - Ozma Station is no longer a Free Port *twice* (don't ask how that works): only works on new saves, unfortunately, but it's not serious enough to make a new save over anyhow - Ozma Station now properly has a Low-tech battlestation (also only on new games, but honestly don't bother with it if you're in the middle of a save) 0.9rc2 Bugfixes: - Fixed Vril-related problems - Fixed certain built-ins showing up as modular weapons 0.9rc1 Additions: - Added 0.9 integration - Added a unique industry to Sylpheed Station allowing it to tech-mine Preatorium remotely (and some lore-gibble preventing Preatorium from being colonized/looted) - Added the Vetra-class kinetic bomber Changes: - Now uses and requires MagicLib; all old code which is included in MagicLib has been refactored and many old scripts have been removed Category:Changelogs Category:Sylphon RnD